Gibbs's Kids
by Azar443
Summary: Sequel to Drunk Deal. Tony deals with the aftermath of calling Gibbs when he was drunk the previous night. Hints of Hollis/Gibbs and implied Tony/Ziva.


**Author's Note: Sequel to 'Drunk Deal'. Yeah, creative title, I know. Thanks to Teddah Bear for giving me the idea to start off this fic, and for allowing me to use it. You don't necessarily have to read 'Drunk Deal' to understand this fic, but you may get a little lost, regarding the conversation. Gibbs's daddy pride at his team. Hope you guys read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or its characters.**

* * *

NCIS Headquarters was already buzzing with life, and the MCRT members were at their desks, typing furiously to track down Petty Officer Mitchell Hans, a suspect in their current joint investigation with CID Lieutenant Colonel Hollis Mann. Well at least, Tim was. Ziva was typing half-heartedly while wincing occasionally, obviously feeling the after effects of her hangover with Tony last night. She was muttering under her breath, swearing she would never go out drinking with Tony ever again.

Gibbs was conferring quietly with Hollis, trying to figure out how exactly the marine fit into their investigation. Tim tried to ignore the subtle touches and glances they threw at each other. He liked the Colonel, but he wasn't that used to seeing his boss acting so touchy-feely, and it was a little creepy.

Taking a breather, he looked over to Tony's empty desk, wondering for the 10th time in the morning where the Senior Field Agent had gone. But Gibbs and Ziva didn't seem exactly worried, so he shrugged and went back to work.

Gibbs stared at his watch. 0800. DiNozzo sure was late. Probably paying homage to the porcelain god right now. Smirking, he resumed his discussion with Hollis.

_Ding!_

Speak of the devil.

All heads turned expectantly to the elevator, and sure enough a disheveled Tony DiNozzo with his sunglasses on walked in, hair sticking out in different directions and shirt tails flopping out from under his coat.

Gibbs struggled to contain his smile.

"Rough night, DiNozzo?"

Throwing his bag down, Tony flopped onto his seat. Removing his sunglasses, he groaned. _The lights were too bright._

"Yeah Boss. Had a wild night with this hot chick at some bar. Man she was feisty."

Ziva was annoyed. "Hot chick? Tony, need I remind you that I was the one with you at the bar last night and there was _no_ 'hot chick'? Or did you mistake me for some 'hot chick'?"

Tony flushed. "Yeah I remember that Ziva. Come on, I was just-" Breaking off, he stared around the silent bullpen, puzzled. "Ok, I know that I'm probably the most dashing man you've ever seen, but this is weird, even for me. Why is everyone staring at me?"

Tim, Ziva, Gibbs and Hollis just stared at him, speechless. Ziva recovered first.

"McGee, perhaps you should close your mouth, or the bees will be flying into it."

Time absentmindedly corrected her. "It's flies Ziva, and I don't think I _can _shut it."

Finally having enough of gaping stupidly, Gibbs spoke.

"DiNozzo, any reason _why_ your entire face is covered in glitter?"

Tony started and pulled out a hand mirror from his bag. "What? No way! Geez, great. _Now _I look like that vampire from that movie that sparkled under the sun."

Gibbs nearly lost it when he heard that, an echo of what DiNozzo said when he called Gibbs last night. "Oh, that's right DiNozzo. I forgot; you _are _sparkly like that sparkly vampire."

Now the group turned to gape at Gibbs. The words 'sparkly' and 'Gibbs' never went together. Ignoring them, Gibbs turned to Ziva.

"So, Ziva. _Is _DiNozzo sparkly _everywhere_?"

Both Tony and Ziva just stared confused, when suddenly something clicked in Tony's mind.

"Oh crap."

Ziva still didn't get it, clearly not remembering the more sordid details of last night. "What, Tony? Why is Gibbs asking me whether you are sparkly all over?"

Tony hurriedly sat back down and powered his computer on. "Look Ziva, it's nothing important. Come on guys, we've got work to do!"

Tim and Ziva were still clueless, but they shrugged it off and went back to work. Hollis just looked at Gibbs who looked like he was about to suffocate from holding back his laughter.

"Jethro? Mind telling me what that was about?"

Clearing his throat, Gibbs shook his head. "Tell ya later Hol."

Hollis started to protest when Tim's computer beeped.

He typed something into the computer and scribbled something into his notepad.

"Uh Boss, just got a hit on the BOLO we put out for Petty Officer Hans's car."

Gibbs and Hollis were already halfway to the elevator, the others close behind them.

Crooking a finger at Tim, he herded the group in.

"Address, McGee and hurry up!"

Tim grabbed his gear and hurried over, passing the piece of paper from his notepad over to Gibbs.

"Got it Boss. Looks like he's parked over at a motel, or at least his car is anyway."

And as the elevator doors closed, Tony edged nervously closer to Gibbs.

"Uh Boss?"

He glanced at DiNozzo from the corner of his eyes. "What, DiNozzo?"

Tony cleared his throat, suddenly feeling like a kid being sent to see the principal.

"Uh, is it me or is it getting a little hot in here Boss? We really should get the Director to-"

Gibbs sighed and turned the heat of his full glare on Tony.

"You going to get to the point sometime today, DiNozzo?"

And Tony actually squeaked.

"Pleasedon'ttellanyonewhatIsaidwhenIcal ledyouwhenIwasdrunklastnight Gibbs!"

Gibbs, by some miracle, actually understood Tony's string of unintelligible words and smirked.

"Don't know what you're talking about DiNozzo." _Ding! _"All right, get moving people! We don't have all day!"

Gibbs's 'kids' scampered into the van, with Tim trying to grab the keys from Ziva.

"No Ziva! I'm not going to let you drive! The last time you drove we almost died before reaching the crime scene!"

"I am perfectly capable of getting us there safely McGee! Don't be such a toddler!"

"It's _baby, _Ziva and I am _not _a baby!"

Before Tony could get in as well, Gibbs grabbed his arm.

"Hey DiNozzo!"

Tony cringed and turned slowly to face his amused boss.

"Uh, yeah Gibbs?"

_Thwack!_

"Don't hurt Ziva, or you got me to deal with, get it?"

Tony rubbed his sore head, grinning boyishly.

"Gotcha Boss."

Shaking his head, Gibbs whistled sharply, breaking up the still bickering Tim and Ziva as Tony hurried to catch them.

"McGee! David! Get in there now! Ziva, you drive! Move it!"

Getting into his car, he found Hollis waiting for him, staring at him with what he swore was a fond expression on her face.

"What?" He asked, amused.

Dropping a light kiss onto his cheek, Hollis chuckled and buckled up.

"Nothing Jethro. Although, who needs kids when you have _them _as a team?"

Gibbs smiled, and Hollis could see the pride he had for his 'kids'. He started the car and revved off, leaving his team to follow behind.

"Yeah. They're _my_ kids, and I'm sure as hell glad they are Hol."

The rest of the journey was spent in silence and as their fingers intertwined, Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the truth of his words.

_Yep, my kids._

* * *

**P.S: I realized that I accidentally wrote out Tony's relationship with Jeanne, and I apologize for that. I have nothing against Jeanne but the fic just turned out this way. Let's just treat this as AU, people. Thanks!**


End file.
